wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon:Classic Wiggles! DVD Box Set
The Classic Wiggles! DVD Box Set is a Wiggles DVD set that contains all the classic videos (including Sam-era videos) from 1993-2012, also contains the complete TV Series 1-6 DVD Box set. Contents Disc 1 * Wiggle Time! (1993) * Yummy Yummy (1994) * Big Red Car (1995) * Wake Up Jeff! (1996) Disc 2 * Wiggledance! (1997) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997) * Yummy Yummy (1998) * Wiggle Time! (1998) Disc 3 * Toot Toot! (1998) * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (1999) * The Wiggly Big Show (1999) * Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate (2000) Disc 4 * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) * Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (2001) * Yule Be Wiggling (2001) Disc 5 * Wiggly Safari (2002) * Wiggle Bay (2002) * Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) (2003) Disc 6 * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) * Top of the Tots (2003) * Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) Disc 7 * Santa's Rockin'! (2004) * LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005) Disc 8 * Sailing Around the World (2005) * Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006) * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) Disc 9 * Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) * Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. (2006) Disc 10 * Racing to the Rainbow (2006) * Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (2007) Disc 11 * Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (2007) * Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007) Disc 12 * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) * Sing a Song of Wiggles (2008) * The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009) Disc 13 * The Wiggles Big, Big Show! (2009) * Hot Poppin' Popcorn (2009) Disc 14 * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010) * Let's Eat! (2010) Disc 15 * Ukulele Baby! (2011) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2011) Disc 16 * It's Always Christmas With You! (2011) *Surfer Jeff (2012) * Celebration! (2012) *The Wiggles Reunion Show (2018) DVD Gallery Disc 1 ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids logo ClassicWigglesDisc1-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen ClassicWigglesDisc1-Copyright.png|Copyright Screen ClassicWigglesDisc1-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ClassicWigglesDisc1-MainMenu.png|Main menu ClassicWigglesDisc1-WatchClassicWiggles.png|Watch "Classic Wiggles" menu Disc 2 ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids logo ClassicWigglesDisc2-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen ClassicWigglesDisc2-Copyright.png|Copyright Screen ClassicWigglesDisc2-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ClassicWigglesDisc2-MainMenu.png|Main menu Disc 3 ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids logo ClassicWigglesDisc3-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen ClassicWigglesDisc3-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ClassicWigglesDisc3-MainMenu.png|Main menu Disc 4 ClassicWigglesDisc4-MainMenu.png|DVD Selection menu It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! It'sAWigglyWigglyWorld-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen It'sAWigglyWigglyWorld-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo CartoonOuterSpace.png|Outer Space TheWigglesLogoinIt'saWigglyWigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.png|The Wiggles Logo It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu.png|Main menu (Song used: In the Wiggles World) TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandCaptaininIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu2.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection Menu (song used: Blow Me Down) It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection Menu 2 (song used: Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing IMG_0478.jpg|Special Features menu It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles Menu (song used: Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2001.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Wiggly Party (Karaoke) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-AustralianSpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: same as main menu) Hoop Dee Doo- Australian Song Selection menu.png|Song Selection menu (Song used: Same as main and special features menu, used for all pages) HoopDe Doo-AustralianSongSelectionMenu2.png|Song Selection menu page 2 HoopDe Doo-AustralianSongSelectionMenu3.png|Song Selection menu page 3 Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-AustralianSongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song selection menu Page 4 WigglesVideosPreview.jpg File:DVDLogo2001.jpeg File:IMLDigitalMediaLogo2001.jpeg Yule Be Wiggling ABCDVDLogo2001.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo YuleBeWiggling-WarningScreen.png|"Yule Be Wiggling" Warning Screen YuleBeWiggling-VHSTitle.png|Australian VHS Title For this Cover YuleBeWiggling-CopyrightInformation.png|"Yule Be Wiggling" The Wiggles' copyright information YuleBeWiggling-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu YuleBeWiggling-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu YuleBeWiggling-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu YuleBeWiggling-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 YuleBeWiggling-ChristmasFairyMenu.jpg|The Christmas Fairy Menu YuleBeWiggling-DVDRomMenu.jpg|DVD Rom menu YuleBeWiggling-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu WigglesVideosPreview2.jpg Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Fanmade videos Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade pages